Emergency responders may have to assist drivers in electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles, hereinafter referred to as electric vehicles. The inventors herein have recognized that it would be advantageous to have a battery pack discharging device that can be utilized by an emergency responder to safely discharge a battery pack in the electric vehicle or the hybrid electric vehicle.